tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anders Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah and is an extra character. Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden |blood status= |bap rank = "High" |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of September, 2009 and third marriage, as of 2011) * Divorced (first marriage, arranged; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |alias= * Andy (by close family, particularly Anton) * Ands (by Rés) * Kærasti (by Rés) * Ástin (by Rés) * Munchkin (by his grandpa) * Michael Corleone ("alias") * Anders "The Don" Eriksson (nickname) * Teal'c Dad (by his son) * Mikey (by Anton) * M'eudail (by Zelda) * Mo ghràdh (by Zelda) |Title= * Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvoston * * |Died = |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 6'2" |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Heterochromia (one full blue, one mostly blue with a quarter greenish brown) |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Zelda Eriksson (wife) * Finola Renaud (daughter) * Maëlle Renaud (daughter) * Michel Renaud (son) * Andrés Eriksson (husband) * Saga Andrésdóttir (daughter) * Buffy Shacklebolt (daughter-in-law) * Freyr Andrésson (son) * Blair Mattern (daughter-in-law) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (daughter) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (son) * Petra Rosecrest (ex-wife) * Noah Eriksson (son) * Sorrel Eriksson (eldest daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (son-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (youngest daughter) * Quentin Rosecrest (father-in-law) † * Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood) (mother-in-law) † * Anton Eriksson (brother) * Blodwen Eriksson (former sister-in-law) † * Magnus Eriksson (nephew) * Perran Penhallow (nephew-in-law) * Ramona Eriksson (niece-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (niece) * Élodie Guérin (niece-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (nephew) * Zahra Weasley (niece-in-law) * Anđelka Eriksson (former sister-in-law) † * Linnea Eriksson (former sister-in-law) † * Yuriko Solberg (step-niece) * Willamina Eriksson (niece) * Inessa Eriksson (niece) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (sister-in-law) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (sister-in-law) * Antonia Eriksson (younger sister) * Keenan Hailey (brother-in-law) * Andreas Agumanu (younger brother) * Kai Agumanu (brother-in-law) * Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) (sister-in-law) * Tristan Mariott (brother-in-law) * Willow Mariott (niece) * Caleb Mariott (nephew) * Ulrik Eriksson (father) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (mother) * Vanhanen Family (maternal) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |hidem= |Patronus= |jukebox = * Breaking the Law (Judas Priest) * Speak Softly, Love (Andy Williams) |Wand= * Yew, 15 inches, extremely intricate patterning laced through with expensive metals. The handle is made of a solid dark metal that glitters like the stars when it catches the light. It smells faintly of spiced wood smoke and is a surprisingly balanced and loyal wand, slow to anger but quick to protect those it identifies as family. Very much like the one wielding it. (taken away at incarceration in 1999, returned upon release in May, 2009) |Animagus= |hidea= |job= * Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvoston (Leader of the Magicians Council. formerly) * Book keeper/Bookshop owner (after release from Azkaban) |Loyalty= * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team * Finnish Ministry of Magic (formerly) * Rosecrest Family (formerly) * Eriksson Family * Vanhanen Family * Death eaters (formerly) }} Anders Elias Valter Ludvig Eriksson (b. ) is a pureblood Swedish wizard born in Gällivare, Lappland to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. He is the eldest of their four children, having two brothers Anton and Andre and one sister, Toni. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Arranged Marriage Clashing with his Father First Wizarding War Joining The Death Eaters Fall of Voldemort Claiming Innocence Second Wizarding War Battle of Lilliput Confronting his Father Battle of Hogwarts Incarceration In Azkaban Rehabilitation and Release Dealing with Kalle Investigation and Verdict Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Parent Tab Template Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Male Original Character Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Death Eaters Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Ex Azkaban Convicts Category:Former Death Eaters Category:Murderers Category:Killing Curse Users Category:Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvoston Category:Former Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvoston Category:Bookkeeper Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Authors Category:Biographical Authors Category:Eriksson Family Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish Wizards Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Reformed Convicts Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Book Shop Owner Category:Book Keeper Category:Name Twins Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan